


一个写不完的坑

by Mofashaonvxy



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mofashaonvxy/pseuds/Mofashaonvxy
Summary: 莱杨+f4杨 雷且黑





	一个写不完的坑

天已黄昏，刚下过大雨，一队骑士从森林中穿行而过。四周昏暗而诡异，骑士们身着铠甲，擎着火把，面色凝重。仔细看就会发现，走在最前面的骑士受了伤，身体在疼痛中微微扭曲，但骑士一声不吭，牢牢抓紧缰绳。  
骑士们在沉默中行走了很久，终于有人开口了。  
“大人，您看前方！”  
走在最前面的骑士微微直起身子，凝视着前方树林掩映下的修道院。修道院看起来并不大，装饰也不豪华，但凭空给人一种森严和神秘感。  
走在后面的人纷纷策马赶上了这位骑士，把他围在中间，用询问的目光看着他。骑士沉吟了一会儿，然后踢动马刺，马继续前进。  
“我们的目的地是那里！”为首的骑士大声说。  
1.  
经过了来不及让蜡烛燃一小段的时间，骑士们就到了修道院门外。这时天已经完全黑了。  
一位骑士驱马上前敲门，在四围的安静中发出诡异又鲜明的声响。  
很快就有人来开门了，这是一名修士。  
修士微微探出头，在火光的掩映下，看到全副武装，铠甲上带着血的骑士，吓得一缩头。  
这时，之前一直走在前面的骑士突然伸手卸下了头盔，头盔下是明亮夺目的金发和秀美到让人赞叹的面容。他的冰蓝色双眼直视着门口的修士，然后他张开嘴唇：“骑士莱因哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆，希望今晚能在这里借宿。”  
2.  
守门的修士回去向院长报告了很久，骑士们在门外等得很焦躁。他们一直警惕着周围的环境，担心任何风吹草动，随时准备在发生任何变故前挥动手中的长剑。  
大概过了半个小时，修士重新出现了。然而骑士们定睛一看，这并不是之前的那名修士。新的修士等骑士们一一下马，这才卸下兜帽，然后直视相貌夺目的骑士莱因哈特。  
“大人，请随我来。”  
3.  
莱因哈特向前迈步，但伤痛让他紧跟着趔趄了一下，差点摔倒。他用宝剑支撑身体，拒绝了侍从的搀扶，然后跟着领路的修士前行。  
修道院的走廊长而昏暗，墙壁上的火炬在风中摇动，描绘启示录故事的壁画在火光里忽明忽暗。一路上，随着莱因哈特的步伐，盔甲在和地面接触时发出清晰的声响。  
修士注意到了莱因哈特的窘迫，他停下步伐，转身等着全副武装，满身是血的骑士。  
修士看起来绝对不到三十岁，他身量不高，黑色会服掩映下是因为久居深山而白到近乎透明的脸颊和深邃的黑眼睛。他安静地等莱因哈特走到自己身后，然后领着莱因哈特经过几个拐弯，最终停到一扇紧闭的大门前。  
修士向莱因哈特微微颔首，然后推开了大门，示意莱因哈特走进去。  
与外观上的简朴和不起眼相比，这个房间的装饰异常豪华。屋顶悬着水晶烛台，烛火点亮了整个房间。房间的墙壁上装饰着厚重的原木，地板上是华丽的羊毛地毯，一边墙壁上是银色的壁炉，炉中火正在熊熊燃烧，而房间尽头的红色天鹅绒椅上，坐着一个衣着华贵但全身弥漫着衰朽气息的老人。毫无疑问，他是这个房间的主人。当然，也是这所修道院的院长。  
老人佝偻着背，两腿分开，双手抓着支撑地面的拐杖。听见骑士走到自己身前时，他才抬起头，用浑浊的眼珠看着满身血污的莱因哈特。  
然后他缓缓开口了：“弗雷德里希.冯.高登巴姆。我是修道院的院长。”  
听到这句话，莱因哈特秀美而疲倦的脸上突然出现了惊诧的表情。但他很快压抑住了自己的惊讶，静静听那个老人继续说下去。  
“年轻人，看来你很清楚我的事情啊。”  
“我当然清楚你是谁！”。莱因哈特在心里大声说。但是他始终紧闭嘴唇，直视面前衰老的男人。  
高登巴姆，正是当今帝国皇帝的姓氏，而在他面前坐着的这位弗雷德里希.冯.高登巴姆，正是如今皇帝的亲生哥哥。  
从幼年时期，莱因哈特就在父亲的城堡里听过各种关于帝国和高登巴姆家族的传闻。在这个家族的历史中，充满了勾心斗角和血雨腥风。  
三百年多前，北方的蛮族入侵，拥有辉煌历史的共和国覆灭，在曾经培育了灿烂文明的土地上大肆抢掠屠杀，鲁道夫.冯.高登巴姆带着共和国仅存的三千士兵打响了反击战。鲁道夫集中精锐部队，将分散的异族军队各个击破，最终统一了曾经的帝国的所有领土。正当民众一片欢庆，以为共和国将重新建立时，鲁道夫突然宣布创立世袭帝制，建立贵族阶层。在清除了所有曾经帮助自己打败异族的将军后，鲁道夫大肆镇压心怀不满的平民，开始了持续二十多年的屠杀。最终，强大的军队和严酷的法律让人民屈服了，在接下来几百年内里，帝国内部一直保持着相对和平的局面，然而人民的苦难日渐深重，横征暴敛的贵族和贪得无厌的教士勾结在一起，在经济上牢牢把持帝国的命脉，在思想上对人们的进行禁锢。而在高登巴姆家族内部，政治斗争更是一日都不曾停息过。  
鲁道夫有五个儿子。在他的五个儿子中，幼子瓦尔特最残暴，也最野心勃勃。鲁道夫在位三十多年，他晚年不理政务，沉迷于周旋在各个情人之间。在如此情境下，瓦尔特取得了父亲的信任，逐步攫取了权力。瓦尔特终于在时机成熟后发动政变，把沉湎酒色的父亲杀死在情人的床上，并在第二天加冕皇帝。成为皇帝后，瓦尔特杀死了自己全部的兄弟姐妹，并在政治上延续了父亲的恐怖高压。此后的三百多年里，统治阶级内部像这样的血腥斗争更是家常便饭。而现任皇帝，赫尔曼二世的继位过程也充满了戏剧性。  
赫尔曼二世是前任皇帝海因里希三世的次子。海因里希三世的长子名叫弗雷德里希，和赫尔曼二世是同一个母亲生的。海因里希三世晚年时期，贵族集团内部党争严重，甚至海因里希三世的妹妹，凯瑟琳公主都参与了党争，希望谋得女皇之位。赫尔曼二世作为最受宠爱的皇子，当机立断带领禁卫军包围了凯瑟琳公主的城堡，并在攻下城堡后杀了自己的姑母。赫尔曼回到首都后，将刀痕累累、沾满血迹的凯瑟琳公主家族的盾徽扔到父亲面前。海因里希三世被吓得面无人色，三天后就召开御前会议，宣布退位并传位给次子赫尔曼。赫尔曼加冕成为帝国皇帝，又称赫尔曼二世。  
赫尔曼在残忍程度方面和自己的祖先不相上下，然而在政治方面他也并没有什么作为。政治依旧腐败黑暗，贵族们纸醉金迷，不管民众的死活。不过令人惊奇的是，赫尔曼二世在对待自己的哥哥弗雷德里希时却意外的宽容。赫尔曼加冕后宣布弗雷德里希为摄政大臣，给了他荣耀和赏赐，甚至有传闻称他曾把自己最宠爱的情人送给弗雷德里希。三年后，情况突然骤变。弗雷德里希向赫尔曼二世请求放弃继承权，甚至宣誓成为一名修士，在此之后，弗雷德里希作为前任皇帝的长子，现任皇帝的兄弟，从人们的视野中消失了。各种猜测都认为，弗雷德里希是三十多年前被赫尔曼二世所谋杀。然而完全出乎莱因哈特意料的是，自己居然在森林的深处遇到了传说中已死的人，尤其是，这个人是赫尔曼二世的哥哥。

4.  
与修道院长的会面结束了，骑士们接下来一段时间的住处算是有着落了，然而关于今后的打算，则有更多事情要考虑。莱因哈特转身背对老人，肘间夹着头盔，若有所思地从房间中走出去。回到走廊上时，疼痛让他忍不住停下步伐，侧身扶住墙壁。但是他很快意识到了自己的失态，因为他意识到身后站着一个人——是刚才领他来这里的修士。  
莱因哈特倨傲地直起身体，然而刚一站直，失血过多和长时间的疲劳让他一阵眩晕。  
看着窘迫的骑士，修士无奈地笑笑，开口了。  
“大人，我已经安排好了您的下属们今晚的住处。看来您并不愿意我的搀扶，请随我来。”  
对于这样的安排，莱因哈特无法提出异议。他们在昏暗的走廊中一前一后行走。为了集中有些涣散的注意力，莱因哈特努力睁眼看着前面走着的修士的背影。那人明明是修士，步伐中却莫名带着些慵懒，让人看着就莫名安宁。  
仿佛经历了漫长的时间，两个人在静默无声中走到了为莱因哈特准备好的房间。当莱因哈特以为修士终于要走了的时候，修士却没有离开。  
“大人，您现在的状态不太好，劳累和伤病不应困扰您这个年龄的年轻人。请脱下盔甲，我为您处理一下伤口。”  
莱因哈特望进那个人黑色的眼睛，张了张嘴，但他最终没有开口，把拒绝的话语咽到了肚子里。他实在是太疲惫了。自从上一场激烈的战斗到现在已经三天了，三天里，他们一行二十多个人一直骑在马上赶路，而等到真正找到可以休息的地方时，所有曾被强大的精神控制刻意压住的脆弱在此刻向他张开了爪牙。于是莱因哈特晕倒了。  
莱因哈特醒来时，发现屋内一片昏暗，外边也许正是深夜，自己正仰面躺在柔软的床上，身上盖着厚重的绒面被子。他侧过头，脸颊枕到自己柔软而蓬勃的金色秀发，然后他听到了壁炉内火焰燃烧干柴发出的哔啵声响，一切都祥和而温暖，除了——莱因哈特试着动了动腿，刺骨的疼痛让他差点呻吟出声。  
这时候一个声音响起，让莱因哈特觉得有些耳熟。  
“鉴于您腿上的伤口刚刚被包扎好，您现在还是不要轻易动为好。”  
莱因哈特抬起眼皮，看到了领自己来到这里的修士。他这才全想起来了，之前他很令人难堪地晕倒了，而且当时还穿着铠甲。现在自己能脱掉麻烦的盔甲，舒服地躺在床上，看来要感谢面前的这个人。  
莱因哈特偏过头对这人微笑了一下，“请问你的名字是？”  
“杨威利，大人，叫我杨就好。”修士虽然称呼莱因哈特为大人，但态度只能被称呼为尊重，因为他的神情中并无任何献媚之意。  
在昏暗的火光中，莱因哈特探寻似的打量面前的修士。  
修士似乎意识到了莱因哈特的疑惑，他不紧不慢地说：“我是这所修道院的庶务修士，负责处理这里的日常事务，同时我在治疗伤病方面有一些特长，因此应院长的要求照看您。在您养伤的接下来一段时间里，如果您有任何需求，我会尽我所能帮助您。”

5.  
第二天清晨，骑士罗严塔尔见到莱因哈特的时候，莱因哈特正端坐在床上。一名修士站在床边，低下身子为莱因哈特换药。  
“大人。”罗严塔尔打了招呼后便看着莱因哈特不再说话，而是看着那名修士。  
莱因哈特很快就明白了他的意思。莱因哈特偏头看向罗严塔尔，绽放出了新雪一般纯洁明媚的笑容，他对罗严塔尔说：“罗严塔尔卿，请等待片刻，这位技术高明的修士先生正在给我换药。”  
而站在那里的修士的动作虽然听到了他们的对话，动作却仍然不紧不慢。他一层层解开莱因哈特腿上的纱布，露出雪白皮肤上狰狞可怖的伤口。伤口上涂抹着药草捣碎后制成的药膏。修士小心地用洁白的布料清理伤口，擦去溢出的血水，再重新涂抹药膏，包扎好伤口。做完这一切后，他用浸湿的布料擦净双手，端着水盆离开了房间，临走时轻轻地带上了房门。  
换药时有些疼，莱因哈特一直蹙着眉头低头看着修士，但修士全程没有抬头。莱因哈特的目光本来一直汇聚在修士头顶的发旋上，然后移到了他十指修长的双手上，接着他的眼神突然跳了一下——修士低头时，黑色会服下露出锁骨和一小段脖颈，而阴影处依稀能看见一段青色的指印。莱因哈特很确定这是指印，因为他年幼时曾不止一次在自己母亲的身体上见过这种痕迹，但当年的他却无能为力。直到母亲在饥饿和疾病中去世，莱因哈特都没成长到能保护她的程度。一想到这些，莱因哈特就紧紧抿住了嘴唇。  
修士继续为他换药的同时，莱因哈特心中充满了疑问：这些指印是谁造成的？看上去温文无害的修士和指印的主人究竟是什么样的关系？修士本人又是如何面对这些的？  
虽然莱因哈特满腹疑惑，但直到修士离开，他都没再说话。而接下来和罗严塔尔的对话又将他的思路引向了别的方向。  
“修道院院长是弗雷德里希。”莱因哈特对罗严塔尔说。  
罗严塔尔异色的瞳孔里突然闪出异样的光彩：“是高登巴姆家族的那位弗雷德里希吗？”  
莱因哈特点点头，然后抬起手臂，用手指捻住下巴，开始了思考。  
“那么这对于您的事业来说很可能是一次非同寻常的机遇呢，大人。”罗严塔尔看着沐浴在晨光中，金发明亮而张扬的骑士，试探地缓缓开口。  
“是的。自从吉尔菲艾斯和我们分开，到现在已经四个月了了。当初分开时我们约定好完成任务后在这片森林相见，现在我已经完成了我的这一部分，我相信吉尔艾菲斯也已经完成了自己的使命，正在向这边赶来。按照原计划，在我们和吉尔菲艾斯会和前还要等待一两个月，在这段时间内，我们有足够的时间计划下一步的安排。当然，包括我们在这里遇见的人。”莱因哈特说完后，转头看向窗外。  
窗外是广阔的天空，天空的边缘是光芒算不上刺眼的太阳，天空下是广袤的森林。时间已经接近十月，天气越来越寒冷，前几天的大雨让树叶有了发黄的迹象，然而雨后空气也分外清新。  
罗严塔尔顺着莱因哈特的目光望过去。两个人都保持安静，但他们都明白，在他们完成事业的前路上，仍然横亘着无数的艰险。  
而同一时间的杨威利修士正端着水盆，一步步走上修道院的阶梯，在目的楼层尽头的房间里，一个约莫三十多岁，猎人模样的男人正在等着他。

6.  
杨修士回到自己的房间时，发现房间里有人。  
“先寇布！”  
杨看着那人的背影，叫出了声。  
那人一身风尘，粗糙的斗篷上沾满落叶。他听见杨的声音，从窗边转过身，露出了手里一卷用火漆封好的羊皮纸。  
“是亚典波罗？”  
杨倾身放下水盆，走到猎人身前，伸手想接过信。但猎人在黑发的修士抓住信后仍然不松手，他在修士疑惑地抬头看他时微微眯起眼睛打量对方，过了几秒才缓缓松手，让修士把信从自己手中抽走。  
修士展开羊皮纸的时候，猎人突然说话了。  
“阁下您的身体状况看来变差了啊。”  
猎人的嗓音浑厚而略带沙哑，但很明显可以从他的话语中听出对修士的关切。  
然而修士不自然地略低下头，没回应猎人的搭话。他快速看完了信，然后像是要确认什么内容一样，转回去把信里某几个句子着重看了几遍，接着他起身点燃了壁炉上摆着的蜡烛，把卷起的信缓缓伸入火舌中，直至燃尽。  
做完这一切，修士又走到屋角的木桌旁边，在粗糙的椅子上坐下，拿出一卷新的羊皮纸，给羽毛笔蘸了墨水，提笔开始写回信。  
修士写字时，猎人站在他身后不远处守着他，但是并没有近到能看清他写下的内容的程度，然而他就这样静静站着。  
修士写完信后，把信封好，起身将其交到猎人手里。  
猎人仔细地将信收到贴身的兜里，深深看了修士一眼，然后一躬身，转身大步离开了房间。  
然而猎人离开后，修士今早的事情并没有结束，他还必须下楼，面见这所修道院的院长。  
这也是他每日的“功课”。  
7.  
虽然外面已经很明亮了，但厚重而花纹繁复的窗帘隔绝了一切外界光源，宽敞豪华的房间暗沉沉的，里面弥漫着腻人的香气和衰朽的霉味，而房间的主人还靠在绒垫上没起床，当然，这并不代表他才睡醒而百无聊赖，相反，他的手指正在坐在床边的年轻修士的脖子上逡巡。  
弗雷德里希院长虽然已经六十多岁了，但他在某方面的恶趣味和年轻时相比却并无任何改观，所以两天前的晚上，当他绑住年轻修士的双手双脚，用骨节突出、布满皱纹的手掐住对方的脖子时，那个年轻人毫无挣脱的可能。  
但现在他又像个老人一样，状似悲悯地抚摸年轻修士颈间的印痕。然而那手指并没有流连多久，就转而向下，摩挲细腻的锁骨，但这手的主人很快就又不满意了，因为修士的衣服挡住了他继续侵略的步伐。  
“脱掉。”老人眯着双眼发出了命令，他也很清楚，他命令的对象绝对无法违抗自己的话语。

8.  
缪拉是才追随莱因哈特不久的年轻人，但他已经称得上是一名合格的骑士了。  
三年前，缪拉还只是普通的农民家的儿子，陷于母亲病重，弟弟妹妹们年幼的困境中。然而在生活的困苦将要将他压垮时，伯爵的儿子，又或者说，伯爵的私生子莱因哈特路过此地。莱因哈特赠予缪拉十枚金币，解了尚是少年的缪拉的燃眉之急，然后离开了，但缪拉却一刻都不曾忘怀莱因哈特的帮助。因而当日后莱因哈特遇到伯爵去世，伯爵法律上的妻子设计暗害伯爵唯一的孩子的危急情况时，缪拉挺身而出，保护了莱因哈特。  
莱因哈特在风波平息后，询问缪拉是否要追随自己，缪拉毫不犹豫地同意了。  
缪拉在追随莱因哈特的一年里为莱因哈特出生入死，现在已经是莱因哈特除了他从小的朋友吉尔菲艾斯以外最信任的人，而相对的，缪拉会在发现可疑的人的第一时间汇报给莱因哈特。  
“莱因哈特大人，”缪拉站在莱因哈特的床前，低头注视对方。  
莱因哈特挑了挑眉，示意他继续说下去。  
“今天早上我在走廊里碰到一个猎人，或者说，猎人装扮的人。”  
金发的骑士“哦？”了一声，突然展现出一些兴致。  
“我经过走廊时那个人正要下楼，他大概三十多岁，身材高大，称得上英俊。看装扮会让人以为是普通的猎人，但我刻意看了一眼他的手。”  
莱因哈特的眼神突然玩味了起来：“手上有用剑的痕迹？”  
缪拉点点头。  
“是的，而且很显然，他深谙此道。我在注视他时，他突然回头，看到了我，我们视线交汇时，他让我感觉到有些不安。”  
“你大概是在哪里遇见他的？”  
“在靠近我住的那一侧的楼梯边。”  
莱因哈特点点头，表示自己知道了。见状，缪拉深鞠一躬，转身离开。  
而此时，莱因哈特突然想起，昨天晚上为自己包扎伤口的修士临走前告诉自己，他的房间在楼上远离莱因哈特的房间的这一侧。  
想到这里，金发的青年蹙起眉头，用纤长的手指微微攥住柔软的被面。


End file.
